<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Insatiable Fanart by string_cheese</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093446">Insatiable Fanart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/string_cheese/pseuds/string_cheese'>string_cheese</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Team Fortress 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Art, Digital Art, Illustrations, M/M, Vampire Hunters, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:22:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/string_cheese/pseuds/string_cheese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Medic/Sniper (Team Fortress 2)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Insatiable Fanart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/popitdontdropit/gifts">popitdontdropit</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859117">Insatiable</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/popitdontdropit/pseuds/popitdontdropit">popitdontdropit</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I really like their fanfic and it inspired me to draw this :D</p><p>
  
  
  
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>